What is this feeling?:songfic
by Twilight's good for the soul
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it. I picked this song cause it does a pretty good job of describing the feelings between edward and Jacob, the song is from the awesome play Wicked and I had to change some of the words to fit the characters:
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic ever so bear with me. Personally I think it's kind of funny but you should probably know the song 'What is this Feeling' from Wicked to understand completely, but it will still be funny to people who don't know the song

This fanfic is, what I think, a pretty good representation of the feelings between Edward and Jacob

E Edward

J Jacob

E&J both

S Students

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and song belongs to Wicked the musical 

LOATHING

J: Dear Dad and brothers (**AN: the pack**)

E: my dear father

E&J: There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz (** AN: the college there attending)**

E: but of course I'll respect the treaty

J: but of course I'll rise above it

E&J: for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. YES. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…

J: Unusually and exceedingly a know it all and all together I really want to punch him in the face.

E: Jacob

\music\: duhdada…da…dada..dada……dadum

J: what is this feeling so sudden and new

E: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

J: my pulse is rushing

E: my head is reeling

J: my fist is crunching

E&J: What is this feeling, fervid as a flame does it have a name, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss

LOATHING!

Unadulterated loathing

J: for your face

E: your smell

J: your clothing

E&J: lets just say….we loath it all…every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing there's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation, it's so pure so strong though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.

**(AN-Switched this to Edward cause I like him better, sorry: no flames)**

S: O poor Edward you are just too good, how do you stand it I don't think I could. He's a terror, he's a tarter we don't mean to show a biased but oh Edward you're a martyr.

E: Well these things are sent to annoy us (grunts under breath " and to try to steal our girlfriends)

S: O poor Edward forced to reside with someone so disgusticified we just want to tell you we're all on your side, we share you're loathing

J: what is this feeling so sudden and new

E: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

J: my pulse is rushing

E: my head is reeling

S: We loathe it all

E&J: Oh what is this feeling

S: Every little trait however small…

E&J: does it have a name

S: makes my very flesh begin to crawl

E&J: yes

All: ahhhhh ahhh loathing

E&J: There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation it's so pure so strong

S: So strong

E&J: though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last I will be loathing for forever, loathing truly deeply, loathing you my whole life long

S: Loathing unadulterated loathing

E: Boo!!

J: AHHH!

Little did they know that Bella had been standing outside the doorway the entire time. She was the one who had set up this rooming situation in hopes of making the boys get along better.

She barges in on them and their menacing glares towards each other stop, quickly being replaced by shock and some small traces of embarrassment

"You two said you would try to get along!" She wails with tears in her eyes then storms down the hallway away from the two.

" Bella wait!"

"Look at what ya did now bloodsucker"

" This is all your fault DOG!"

They fight, Edward wins, (YAY!) runs after Bella, she forgives him, they kiss and live happily ever after, after Bella is turned into a vampire of course. 

That was my first story so tell me what ya think. Was it awful, was it funny, did ya like it, did ya hate it, should I never write anything again, please tell me!!!!

Also if you think I should try writing another story my friend and I have been talking about one which would be like the Titanic or I was thinking of maybe doing one on my own. Something like Sleeping Beauty or Thumbelina or some other fairy tales.

PLEASE REVIEW, YOU'RE OPINIONS MATTER AND I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!


	2. chap 2

Hey, I had fun with this little one-shot and I've been thinking about doing a twilight

Hey, I had fun with this little one-shot and I've been thinking about doing a twilight

version of more of the Wicked songs b8ut I need some input on whether it's a good idea

or if I'd just be wasting my time.

Love those reviews


End file.
